Will he? Will he not?
by potterlady
Summary: where does love start and hate end? slash hpdmss in the end but to start its dmss then hpdm i hate writting summaries because there never good.
1. Chapter 1

I do no own any of the charters you have been warned

Will he? Wills he not?

By: potter lady

Don't own the characters their J.K. Rowlings you have been warned.

/ Thinking\

"Said"

Chapter 1

"Err, so what are we doing again?" said goile (sp?)

"I've told you how many times now, oh that's right your incompetent, we are pulling the biggest prank this school has ever seen and no ones going to stop us because no one can resist the Malfoy charm when placed on them."

"Yeah, That's it," "so what are we doing again?"

"Why can't they make them with musicals and brains too?" "You are going to we his escort when the time comes and leave the rest to me."

/If they ever found out I really liked Harry bloody Potter they would beat me so bad, \ /But he's never to like me back so that will never happen, in my life time a Potter and a Malfoy just doesn't happen. \

/It was year seven at Hogwarts the end of the seventh year's school years at least for those that weren't going on to collages and Harry was hoping to have a good year after the lose of his godfather that meant staying away from blond Slytherins (sp?) named Dra-Malfory, that's it Malfoy and doing work to get the best NEWTS he can get. But having lots of fun with Ron and Hermi. Even though most of the fun would be between them two. Sensing their finally going out and Harry was happy for them having told them his feelings for the same sex last year and presently going out with Nevil (sp?) even though he really didn't like him more than a friend so he was going to break it off because he really shouldn't go out with someone you really don't like in that way and he owes Nevil that if anything because Harry had seen the other boy looking at a Slytherin named Brain Nightail who is in Malfoys inner circle but Harry was not going to continue that thought it was too complicated.\

" So it's like a tradition is it?" asked Pansey.

"Yes, miss Parkinson it is and if you get court or cannot finish it all the people that are successful get to humiliate all the people that don't," said Snape. In that tone that inly he can talk with a mixture of hatred and sarcasms

(Draco walks in)

"Mr Malfoy I need to talk to you in my office, now!"

"Yes sir," said Draco.

They walked out together heading towards Snapes private rooms because Severus and Draco had found out that they had a couple of things in common one of those things was having the same feelings for each other but draco couldn't see what Severus saw in him he wasn't even fully matured yet, he was still only a child and he was pale but in Snapes eyes he was Snapes prize. Draco lived with it because he loved Snape, even though he didn't know why Snape liked him.

"So what did you want to talk about, sir" that was all that he got out before the door was closed and locked with several charms and draco was engulfed into a huge kiss which lead to another thing but that's another story.

"Good too see you to. Sir" "Severus…"

An hour later …

" So what's your prank because it better be better than everyone else's (said with a pout) and I'm not allowed to help you."

"That's fine, I got one to go in the record books."

"Good, don't let me down."


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own the characters, there J.K Rowlings.

If you don't like slash I advise you don't read this story.

Sorry took so long. The next one wont

Chapter 2

" Hey Harry, wake up you're going to be later for practice." Ron's voice said.

" I'm up, I'm up." Harry got up steadily still half asleep but managed to get into a tank top and black jeans and got his hair into some state of order.

After practise it was to breakfast then to potions still like always with the Slytherins. Snape was in an extra bad mood today he picked partners it was down to just Harry when Malfoy walked in.

"Sorry sir," said malfoy while brushing a strand of hair out of his eyes.

"Hmps, you should know better Mr Malfoy you can work with Mr Potter." To Harry's surprise malfoy actually smiled not a smirk but actually smiled.

"Hello"

"Hi malfoy" Harry said with one eyebrow raised in surprise.

Harry ended up doing most of the work the he felt a hot breath on his ear, "you forgot the unicorn hair."

"Ummm…thanks"

Thank god the class went quickly but he was sure he saw Draco wink at him as he left. Just his imagination why would malfoy do something like that, I'm not that good and/or important.

Stop thinking about him and its malfoy not Draco. Malfoy… Harry had to take a shower before lunch or he would be having a 'hard' day all day


	3. Chapter 3

Told you it wouldn't be long.

You know the usual. Not mine.

Warning a little slash to so if you don't like it, don't read it you have been warned.

Sorting hat

Chapter 3

Thank god, Harry had been able to stay away from Malfoy for at least a few weeks. Though he had noticed a few looks from the other boy but why would Malfoy be looking at him he was a messy slob with a scar.

"Looking forward to Hallowin Harry?" Hermione said.

"I guess," said Harry.

"Dumbeldor has a surprise he's doing for all the years it should be fun," said Ron.

The headmaster raised his hands "quiet!"

"Thankyou as you know, I have a surprise for you all. The teachers and I have decided a holiday for the next two weeks is in order. This is for you all to get to know another house, which the sorting hat will decide. The hat will also decide where you will be going and whom you will be staying with for the first week and then for the second week you will stay in the second house of the two.

The hat was brought in and it was sat on its old seat.

Before I begin I just wanted to say there is a reason I am picking these pairs. Think about it and without further ado.

"Who do you think you'll be put with?" Ron said to Harry in a whisper.

"I don't know," said Harry, "but knowing my luck it'll be pansy or someone."

The next this Harry heard was not the worst thing in the world, but it was close to it.

Harry potter and…Draco malfoy … malfoy being the first…

"So what do you want to do?" said Harry after he'd got up to a silent hall and walked over to the slytherin table, sitting next to Dra…Malfoy.

"Why would I want to do something with you Potter?"

"Listen Malfoy we have to spend two week together, let's at least not fight while we have to live together. I propose a truce."

"Fine," said Draco smiling inside.

Harry and Draco were walking in the dungeons straight for a wall that looked like any other.

"Dragon hide"

The wall opened to a cosy room indeed black leather chairs and a lot of rugs. Also a fire in a humongous fireplace what was need down in the dungeons and would be good to snuggle in front of defiantly not continuing that though.

"Well here we are you will have to stay in my room like the head master said so I'll show you that first." Said Draco.

"So you know that I'm bi-sexual right" said Draco.

"Yeah and this has anything to do with anything because…"

"Well, how can you prove to me right now you really are gay and not just pretending?" replied Draco.

"I don't know what's it to you anyway?"

"Nothing, just curious, okay what if I gave you some options umm… you could give me head, flash me or have sex with me.

"Ok just to get you off my back I would… several seconds later… flash you." Said Harry.

"Ahh, but would there be touching involved because anyone can show but touching is another thing in it's self."

"Ok, yes you could touch but when I said stop you would have to, if this was really happening which its not."

"But it is Harry" and before Harry could react he was hand cuffed to the bed with silencers all around the room and his own wand taken away from him.

"Ok now make yourself at home well sensing your answer was flash I will help you since you cannot move.

"But, But, you hate me." Said Harry a bit shell shaken.

"But I don't that's the thing I… I love you Harry"

"Oh this is so wrong you…I… this could never happen you must be under some love potion or something the Draco malfoy I know hates my guts."

And with that, Draco came so close he could feel Harry's heat radiation of the boy and took the other boys lips on his own and Harry gasped allowing drake's tongue in all the while draco was undoing Harry's pants to see his prize, to feel his prize, oh how Harry felt in his hands Draco hoped Harry was a nipple person because he made his way down to one licking from his experience with Snape and to his joy Harry actually lifted and Draco stopped panting.

I think that proves yourself fully unless you don't want me to stop?" said Draco purring.

Harry was battling with himself. I want to keep going but… how can this be so right but so wrong at the same time.

"No" came the horse whisper.

"What was that?" said Draco.

"No, stop there's probably camera's all around the room and your trying to humiliate me!"

Draco replied with, "no Harry, no camera's, no people."

"Well, at least let me out of here my woody needs serious attention and I would rather do it myself you can stay if you have too, just let me out now!" Said Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

Same old thing slash WARNING slash don't like don't read!

Is anyone reading this? If you are please review.

Chapter 4

Harry should be furious for what happened but he just couldn't his like for draco was to much he still couldn't figure out why.

Quittich (SP?) season

"Welcome, to the match slytherin verses Grifindor!"

" And its perfect weather for quittich madam hooch comes on the field… and they're off."

Harry was very a wear of Draco just above him. How could one person love someone so much and hate them as well? Harry had been thinking about this a lot lately. He really didn't hate him as much as he'd love too.

"Ok, the next steps in action sensing as my plan didn't go as well as I had hoped I'll talk to you and Snape and see what I can do **evil smirk**

Sir, I need to talk to you," Draco said, "Privately please."

/Malfoye's only say please in public if they really need help. \ Was going through Snapes head at that moment; / I hope everything's ok. \

"Mr Malfoy my room in half an hour, do not be late."

"Yes sir."

"What's the matter dragon?"

"Sev I need your help and I need to tell you something."

"Proceed,"

"Well you know how I love you and don't see what you see in me and don't get angry I sort of…this is hard to say."

"Just say it already."

"Oh, I think o really love Harry potter."

"Think?"

"Ok, I know I do but I love you as well,"

" Well, I would never tell him this but he does have those tight pecks and six pack from flying," purred snape.

"Would you do something for me?" asked Draco.

"Anything." Came the reply

"Would you have a threesome?"

"What! You, me and Potter, nice combo."

" I knew you'd like it!" "The question is how do we get him here?"

" I have an idea." Said snape.

Harry was enjoying a beautifully cooked breakfast when he had the strangest feeling like someone was watching him he looked around and there was draco with his bleached blond hair cascading over his big blue eyes which were so clear and crystallised you could see into his heart and sole, like he left a door to his house open this made Harry go weak at the knees.

Harry stood up to take a better look why he did that he didn't know there was just something about the way Harry saw malfoy had changed. Change for the better or for the worst Harry wasn't sure but something about malfoy did change him that day.

Finally breakfast was over he could get away from malfoy… wait no he couldn't he had potions, Harry's favourite class; he went down into the dungeons and waited for class to start.

" I will be pairing you up today class off the top of my head," even though to Harry it looked like to be already sorted in his head.

Granger – Perkins

Weasly – blacktop

And the list went on till

Potter – malfoy

/Great another class with beautiful ah annoying boy/man. With that hard abs and six pack… no stop those thoughts right at the station. \

"We are making love potions not the kind that make you fall in love no those are illegal but the kind that see into your mind, heart and soul and tell you who you love.

The ingredients are on the board start now your partner will be drinking yours and will able to see silver writing over your head and tell you who you like this should be interesting.

"5 Points from griffindor (sp?) for talking Mr potter"

"But sir I wasn't talking," said Harry.

"Detention for talking back stay after class to be told the time and whom you'll be doing it with.

Times up class take one cup and one cup only and give it to your partner and you will see whom they like. Write it down on a scrap of parchment then you drink yours and they will do the same for you.

/oh my god, malfoy is going to see I like him and I have detention this si the worst day ever. /

"Drink"

Draco's pov

Ok so I gave him the potion and he gave me his here goes.

"Bottoms up Potter"

And suddenly Draco was feeling really light headed and by the way the look on Harry's face his name had been put up there and above Harry's head was non other than my name that's a good sign.

After class

Mr potter you will be having detention with me at my living quarters at 7 pm sharp don't be late

**God I'm evil I'm so leaving it here lol. Please review.**


End file.
